Valleria Anastasia
Valleria Anastasia appeared during a Special Event, along with Zumitsu. Valleria had only arrived as Force Black had assigned her to assisting The Temple as she had violated several rules that all Gods must obey. To ensure she wouldn't cause more chaos, Zumitsu came along as well, as an escort. Every year she spends helping The Temple and it's people, is a year off her sentence from being Banished. Appearance Valleria Anastasia (Present) Valleria wears a bright pink dress with pink heels and pink knee high socks, as well as pink opera gloves. She wields a pink staff which has a curve much like a question mark, with a small white glowing ball in the center. She has long blonde hair done up into two large twintails, having pink highlights. She also wears a single large pink bow on her head. Her eyes are a bright pink. Powers and Abilities Godly Power While Valleria prefers to blow foes up, she does have the strength and defense of a God. Being able to deal devastating damage with a single punch, as well as being able to take a beating and even regenerate. Ancient Sigils Valleria is one of the few Gods that have access to Ancient Sigils, Zumitsu being the other known God. Her sigils function differently, as she has multiple sigils appear on her back which she summons upon wanting to deal some serious damage, whether it be to a person, or their entire Planet. While the attacks these Sigils perform may seem like magic, they are far from it. Attacks from the Ancient Sigils cannot be deflected, reflected or absorbed in any way by magic users. Her Sigils specifically, are made for the destruction of stars. Her various Sigils seem to stand for various elements, as she has access to all of the elements in her attacks. Power of The Stars: Destruction One of her Ancient Sigils stand for "Destruction of The Star" which grants her the ability to destroy planets and stars with ease. This ability can be triggered with a single energy ball or a beam, as long as this Godly energy hits a planet or star, it's game over. Personality Valleria is an ignorant individual, if it doesn't involve her, she doesn't care. She values her fashion and outfit over everything else, you make a comment that isn't a compliment about her fashion, you're done for. Ideals Valleria's one and only ideal, is to be considered important in at least one person's life. Even if she doesn't like or know said person. History What are you looking at?! So what if I blew up a couple hundred planets? Trivia * Valleria's true race is unknown, possibly a form of Elf? Whatever it is, it's definitely not human. * Valleria actually has 16 sisters back home that she checks in on every now and then, although she refuses to tell ANYONE about them or where her home is. * Valleria's profile in Force Black has her name listed as "Vallerias Endal Anastasia." * Valleria's favourite outfit has been theorized to be her Nurse outfit. Category:Characters Category:Story 1